Truly Infinite Possibilities
by TFM101
Summary: After a interplanetary peace agreement between Cybertron and Okoto Magnus is ruined by a group of dark, mangled amalgamations, the Gods, six of the most powerful beings in the universe, must hunt down and retrieve 6 long lost relics, in hopes of stopping an ancient evil, dating to the origins of the universe itself. NOTE: This is based of the Bionicle G2 universe.
1. A Father's Eyes

**HOLY COW! This story got an update! Let's get to the point:**

 **1\. Shout out to: RangoGamer14. :cheesy_fanfare: My first Follower, and Favorite-er, with the same titles for this story.**

 **2\. I also apologize for not updating this too recently, even though this will not matter in the future.**

 **3\. This is a crossover of "BIONICLE" and "Transformers: Prime".**

 **4\. I own neither products. Otherwise, they would both be still running. All rights go to their respective companies.**

 **18/01/2019: Chapter 2 has been rewritten. Unlike C1's rewrite, this one adds slightly more content.**

 **06/03/2019: Chapter 2 has been moved to Chapter 1.**

* * *

[New POV]

There he was again, my son Tafum. Sleeping on the window sill, as the day marched without him. Didn't he know the peace treaty was happening today? We needed him, the Master of Hype! He was the Champaion of the Infinity Wars, if anyone could help us out, it'd be him!

... I want to help him; I want to help my son. Even if I couldn't be there for him when he developed, and grew into what he is now, I still want to be a father figure to him. But I know he isn't telling us something; I can't tell why, how, or what, but I just know. I hope, whatever it is, it doesn't affect him too hard. Even as a God, you need a healthy sleep schedule.

I jump at the sound of a footstep. "Pontus, dear. Please stop bothering Tafum. You feel just as guilty as he; don't cling to it and turtle it. He'll eventually step out of his shell! Remember how long you took to confess your love?" I hear my wife say to me. I shake my head.

"It doesn't matter, Genesis. You know, just as well as I, that the son develops the same habits his father does." I retort, chuckling warmly.

"Indeed, like father, like son." Genesis clarifies my point. We hear a shuffle, and a groan. Both my wife and I turn to the now-not-sleeping warrior, and see him slowly get up.

"Good morning, Tafum!" My wife says, cheerily.

"Eh, howdy." Tafum lazily replies, mind still mostly asleep. As if it were waiting for a cue, a loud trumpet sounds, causing Tafum to jump at least a meter in the air, also waking the birds in the trees, causing them to flutter away. Immediately, we see 3 highly advanced robots stepping to the front of the courtyard. The first is obviously the leader, his (or her?) outer plating adorned with a beautiful crimson, and a calming royal-blue. Its helm had a regal design to it, and it walked like it had strode into countless battlegrounds, leading just the same as before.

The next individual is a lot more sinister than the first. It is constantly trying to outpace the first, prove its dominance, with its sharp sliver armor, and a (literally) pointed expression. To the left of the first, is a blocky-ish, white and orange individual. It must have been a medic, based on the way he carried himself, and the medical logos on its shoulders.

But perhaps the most interesting thing about the three Cybertronians would be the symbols they bore; the second individual had a sinister, purple one that somehow bore a promise of death to those who oppose. But the other two had a red symbol that promised a better day, a brighter sun, a fuller moon.

"Hello. I have come to discuss the terms of the peace treaty with the Gods of Okoto Magnus. As per local regulation, I have filled all necessary paperwork concerning this." The first said, the voice bold and enpowering, probably used to giving orders and encouragement in the same sentence.

"Aye, let's see... do we have an 'Optimus Prime' here?" The guard manning the castle gates asked. The red mech nodded. "Next up... 'Megatron'?"

"I am indeed here, bio-mech." The second one growled, probably expecting some sort of intimidated response.

"Woke up to on the wrong side of the bed, did you? Well, whatever you say, boss. Finally, is there a 'Ratchet' here?" The guard easily brushed off Megatron's attempt at intimidation. I'll see if he can get promoted soon.

"I am here, though only because Optimus has recently received a battle wound. I am here to make sure he doesn't strain himself." The newly-christened Ratchet stated, calmly.

"All accounted for and present, all systems go. Welcome to the Fortress of the Gods: One of the finest buildings on the entirety of the planet of Okoto Magnus!" The guard introduced the Cybertronians to our great home for us!

"Huh. I'll make sure Megs doesn't break anything." Tafum stated, leaving the balcony as if he'd had a rest like any other.

I sigh disappointedly. 'I forgot about him.' I thought bitterly, aimed myself. 'Can my parenting get any worse?'

"Pontus, I'm pretty sure Gaia can hear your screaming thoughts all the way down in the underground. You were paying attention to a matter that was, at the time, more interesting. A waking god is not exactly the most attention-grabbing events in history." My wife soothed me. "Besides, we best be going. After all, we most likely don't want to be late for our own party."


	2. Cybernetic Observations

**This is a crossover. From here on, it'll be a strong crossover, with a large amount of OCs to boot. Don't say you haven't been warned.**

 **Transformers: Prime belongs to Hasbro. BIONICLE belongs to LEGO. I am neither large corporation, unfortunately.**

 **Also, one of the characters may or may not be slightly out of character.**

 **If you have any complaints, feel free to let me know.**

 **18/01/2019: Chapter 3 has been rewritten. The Out-Of-Character–ness of the non-original characters has hopefully been removed.**

 **06/03/2019: Chapter 3 has been moved to Chapter 2.**

* * *

[New POV]

When we entered the large, grandiose palace, the small figure had been among the first to welcome them.

"Ah, hello there, Cybertronians! I am Umarak, the God of Acid, and Keeper of the Planets." He had greeted us in much a similar way that we would to each other; it was unsettling.

"Argh, can you can it, small bio-mech. There is no way that you can be the very manipulator of this large planet's geological functions. Why don't you scuttle along back to your family?" Megatron growled, his silver armor glinting. Apparently, Umarak's greeting had unsettled the warlord as well.

"Perhaps, but there is far more that is hidden about us than there is of Cybertron to you. Perhaps a side effect of... mindless conflict?" Umarak cheekily rebuttled.

"Why you, little- HEY!" I quickly stopped the Decepticons' leader before he ruined our relations with this planet before we had started the relations. I didn't want another intragalactic war starting.

"And why, exactly, did you think it was a good idea to bring him?" My Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet, groaned.

"Because, old friend, we need both major groups of Cybertron present to be equal amongst as representation of our planet." I reminded him. "And this will solidify our long-sought-for peace."

All Umarak did was watch us carefully, almost... scientifically. "Shall I escort you to the meeting room?" He aked simply.

"Yes, yes, thank you!" Ratchet took over for me, enthusiastically, allowing the small figure to lead us.

* * *

It was a quick stroll through the palace, which we saw little. However, I suspect we did not need to see the whole interior to understand its size; the meeting room was bigger than the High Council's camber, which in and of itself was quite large. Perhaps because of the volume of the room, Megatron looked troubled, though I couldn't know. Umarak had left us a little while back with a 'Toa', who called himself Tafur. He was about Ratchet's height. It wasn't too long after Umarak left when we heard the door open, and Megatron's expression disappeared.

Six beings marched forward, one by one, and they looked like a God. The first was familiar to us: Umarak, though he was in what must've been a mechanical suit. He dwarfed Megatron, and looked to be about as strong as Omega Supreme. Following him is a smaller figure, about the height of the Decepticon warlord. He wore gold, with white, pink, and an odd transparent blue. But his most striking feature was his piercing, all-knowing, blue eyes. Like he had seen the beginning and end of every life that existed on each and every planet, and beyond. He smiled at us, seeming to draw us in with his snow-white smile.

"Howdy! My name is Tafum!" He enthusiastically started, after Umarak had taken a position off to the side. "It is such an honor to meet my fellow, quite accomplished, story characters who are also in subordination to the author." I blinked, bewildered at the incredulity of his statement, before cautiously replying.

"Such regards to you as well."

"Welp, see ya on the flip side!" He confidently walked away while the three of us stared at him, before Tafum conferred to the God in the back, "Hold up, did I use that in the correct context?" Tafum asked. A female sighed.

"Sorry, mother." Came his immediate response, and we looked to the female.

"Hello, boys. My name is Genesis." She introduced herself dramatically, drawing the eye of Megatron. I had to elbow him to bring him back to reality.

"Well, hello there, Genesis," He started, "perhaps, will–"

"Why, thank you for the... flattery. But I must apologize, for I am a taken woman." She playfully replied, and were it not for an unbelieving, 'WAIT, WHAT?' from Tafum, and a stern 'Ahem.' from behind her, most likely directed towards the warlord, she probably would have stayed there all day, chatting with us like normal folk.

"Thank you, dear." A blue male approached us. "My name is Pontus, the very Sea itself, and as such, the God of Water." His armor suggested he was an archer. Pontus marched to where the others had gone, and with Megatron grumbling, the next person in the line approached us.

"Hello! I am Ouranos, God of the Air and Lightning! It is a pleasure and absolute honor to meet you!" He shockingly greeted. "I've managed to read a fair amount about you. Especially how your armor can be quickly electrified." He smiled, mischiveously.

"Well, Ouranos, I appreciate the, uh, flattering comment, but you will need to step aside for the person behind you." Ratchet pointed out.

"Oh, please, that kid can wait for me." He cheekily replied.

"Is that something you would like to verify, Ouranos?" Came the "kid"'s response. Ouranos quickly 'Eep'ed, then stepped aside very, very quickly. In front of us was the famed King of the Gods, the fair, and just ruler of the planet: Regalis.

"Hello, my friends." He began, a strong voice I could only imagine as being very similar to my own. "Welcome to Okoto Magnus, and as well to my home. I hope you have thus far enjoyed your stay. Now, if you will please come with me. We have trade deals, parades, and agreements to attend to and discuss."


	3. Befitting a King

**"CAN'T STOP THE FEELEN!" Woot, another chapter. Welp. Let's get straight to the point:**

 **1\. This is an OC-heavy story.**

 **2\. This is a crossover.**

 **3\. This has probably awkward attempts at humor with it. (Also, has anyone pondered about how awkward the word 'awkward' is to spell?)**

 **If you can't handle, or are triggered by, any of the above, get out. I also would like some** **constructive** **criticism. However you dole it out, I am okay with.**

 **Finally, I own neither BIONICLE nor Transformers: Prime. All right go to their respective companies. Glad we've got the obligatory sorted out.**

 **18/01/2019: Chapter 4 has been rewritten. An entire scene was reworked, because it didn't feel natural.**

 **06/03/2019: Chapter 4 has been moved to Chapter 3.**

* * *

[New POV]

"Allow me to introduce myself." I said, showing my guests to their seats. "My name, as you most likely already know, is Regalis. I am the God of Kings, the King of Gods, and the Sovereign of the planet Okoto Magnus." After everyone else, Gods included, had taken a seat around the Table of Discussion, a name which Tafum annoyingly insisted on, I myself finally sat down in the most grandeur chair there. The Table of Discussion, too, was magnificent, though for a very different reason. You see, whenever a really important and extremely powerful being anywhere dies, the Table cracks. For each of these deaths, there would be one crack. If, by chance, one of these beings is un-killed, the corresponding crack in the Table is fixed. It is truly a scientific masterpiece. Just as I was going to interrupt the small talk happening amongst those gathered, Megatron asked an incredibly, profoundly stupid question.

"Regalis. You look quite, how shall I say this, fragile. Are you sure you are capable of ruling such a large planet?"

"Megatron. You are yourself quite profound. Please tell me, how were you able to discern such a false accusation? And on this topic, are you sure you are capable of comprehending the importance of such a monumental meeting?" came Tafum's sarcastic reply, the God of Ice clearly waiting for him to ask that question. Amusedly, I chuckled at my older brother's antics, before telling everyone that the meeting was commencing. Immediately, discussion for trade began.

"Regalis, I've heard you have quite the scientific team on Okoto Magnus. Allow me to inquire, what is their current project, or projects if there are multiple." Optimus addressed me.

"Thank you for the compliment, but allow me to refer you to our Head of Science, Umarak."

The agreements continued on, until the conversations were waning.

"Hey, Prime, can I ask your proof of your scientific progress?" Umarak asked. Tafum and Ratchet stared incredulously at the scientist, while Optimus pulled a large hunk of metal out of nowhere.

"For your proof, God of Acid, this is a Bi-Recalibrating Atom Analyser." Said the medic, Ratchet. Looking at our blank stares, Umarak excitedly filled us in.

"It is an apparatus that allows which has two separate microscope slots which, and you can use high-energy neutrons to force a collision with atoms. This excites the atom, which can cause a wide variety of different effects, because of the smallness of the atoms." Before Umarak's explanation could sink in, Optimus spoke.

"Cybertron will trade materials and instruments to enhance your technological prowess in return for the Energon on this planet."

"We'll offer sturdy organic materials, and we want to be able to freely travel to and from your planet." Came Umarak's reply. This banter continued back and forth, until we were able to agree on a deal: Cybertron would get Energon and building materials, and Okoto Magnus would get copious amounts of metal, and blueprints of basic Cybertronian machinery. As well as the Bi-Recalibrating Atom Analyser, to the pleasure of Umarak looked very excited to use it. Idle chatter took place of the furious banter of the previous conversation, with some people, including Tafum to no-one's surprise, standing up and stretching to loosen up their joints. Soon, a soft rumbling echoed throughout the palace, which put me on edge. Dust fell from the ceiling, and a muffled screech confirmed my suspicion.

"My fellow warriors: It seems someone, or something, is attacking the castle. They probably intend this meeting to end in disaster. Now, tell me, who wants to prove them wrong?" I said, power flowing through my body. Then, the ceiling blew up in a blaze of flame and shrapnel, with all those present in the room prepared for battle as best as possible. A loud, metallic screech echoed through the chamber, as many dark amorphous shapes fell upon us.

"En garde, beasts!"


	4. Battle of Impossible Odds

**Behold: The (maybe) highly anticipated (not really) next chapter. Woo.**

 **I also noticed that Chapter 4 got 11 viewers and 16 views. Which means some people are coming back for more. So if you enjoy this story, please, oh please, follow and/or favorite. They are what feed this story.**

 **Shout out to a cool dude, Moore98Luke: My second follower and favorite, and this story's second follower and favorite. The reason I couldn't mention you last chapter is because that chapter came before you came. Sorry.**

 ** _RangoGamer14_ : You now have gotten more. =)**

 **This may be my first story on this site, but this ain't me first rodeo. Feel free to flame, criticise, insult, or other such activities in the reviews or PMs, if you want.**

 **Last but not least, this is a crossover of BIONICLE, which belongs to LEGO, and Transformer, which belongs to Hasbro and some others, maybe, and this story features a large amount of OCs. Also there is Sci-Fi, Fantasy, and the Absolute Annihilation of the Fourth-Wall in this chapter.**

 **If any of the above makes you triggered, including this sentence, you have been warned.**

 **19/01/2019: Chapter 5 has been reworked, mostly closer toward the end.**

 **06/03/2019: Chapter 5 has been moved to Chapter 4.**

* * *

[Tafum POV]

As the dark, literally twisted creatures fall upon us, I see something. Something I didn't want to see.

 _It starts like all of my 'dreams', a swirl of rainbow, diving into a mixture of gold and pink, before it slowly turning to white. Soon, my point of view zooms out, and I see me, looking around confused. Beyond him, a smaller version of me. The scene shifts focus before I look behind me, and I see a medium-height fleshy thing tapping on an array of buttons, looking at a screen._

 _'The buttons and screen are one thing, called a laptop, Tafum. And that is TFM101, the author.' A snarky, cruel thought races through my mind. Oof, it seems that my dark doppelgänger ain't dead yet. Again, the scene changes, giving me crazy amounts of vertigo, and then I see a valiant struggle, the Gods (all super armored and ultra weaponized) against a large, incredibly buff and brawny behemoth who looks like a combination of Nightcrawler and the Hulk... wait, who are those people? New planned Toa? Also, try saying buff and brawny behemoth ten times fast._

 _I see the me look alike be caught in the beast's tail claw. Rapidly, I see my colors go greyscale, and my armor fades into dust. All that is left of me is a black, clunky skeleton. No muscle fibers, no lights, just a black skeleton. That's gonna hurt, but hey, now I know my death._

 _My skeleton limps, and Umarak has ejected from his mech, and launches it towards the beast. Once the two touch, a large fire breaks out, and Regalis is shielding Mom form the heat, while a person wearing a Hypened Pakari carries an injured Ouranos away, with Lil' Umarak collecting anything that falls off the fallen warrior._

 _Then, a golden fist punches the beast, and my skeleton pulls some sweet martial arts move, eventually stealing one of the beast's arms, which morphs into a very familiar looking arm. Dead-me uses his new arm to punch the beast. To top off the pain, an arrow from Dad stabs right into the beast's now exposed chest, and Mom starts running away._

 _The image blurs, and when it refocuses, I see five people, mourning something, and a boat, which is on fire of all things, sailing into the sunset._

I snap back, and time is snail-crawl slow. I suppose that stand-still to prepare myself. With the cliche time-speeding-up sound effect, time resumes, and the battle begins. I summon my trusty pole arm, a halberd, and, stabbing it into the ground, use it like a pole vault (heh, pole-arm vault) and bringing myself into the air. Channelling the Hype Stream, I let control my movements, and start swirling through the hoard, kicking, punching, palming, kneeing, elbowing, and all sorts of other '-ings' I don't know the words for. More than occasionally, I'll spice it up and shoot an icicle at one beast, or suffocate with shadows another, maybe fire a Hype Beam here, and shatter a group of four uglies into a trillion (yes, I counted) shards there.

By the time I land on the ground, there are just as many in the air as there were before, and double that amount crawling on the walls, ceiling, and floor, excluding the furniture. I sigh, over dramatically, growl for extra good measure, and start swinging my weapon all over the half-enchilada. Or is the phrase 'whole acre'? Whatever.

Optimus, Ratchet, and Megsy are shooting their cool laser guns; it takes 3 shots on average to take one out of the air, but it doesn't seem to die, only be stunned. Regalis is attempting to slice them into ribbons, Dad-o-mine is making it literally rain water to fuel him and Ouranos, and the two are constantly switching back and forth. Lightning strikes Ouranos' unfortunate enemies, and thunder booms, which would actually be cool (heh, ice puns) if I wasn't a few feet from the bolt. Umarak is stomping on the beasts, leaping from wall to wall, punching them out of mid air. Mom has summoned a bunch of tyrannosaurids (wait, how did I know that?) to chomp on them; yay, Mom is Number One, like a fallen hero, and how do I know these things?

But nothings works. Soon, all of us, including the Cybertronians, are exhausted, and pretty much none of the pests are done annoying us yet. The only thing that seems to work is Hype, an energy that can break reality in predictable ways.

...

"YOOOOOOO JOE! I know what to do. Reggie, Pops, use your Hype-based attacks! That will work!"


	5. Changing the Tide of Battle

**Many thanks for your patience. I have modified the summary to fit wth TIP's new canon, and modified the categories and characters a bit, so yeah. This is the (hopefully not only) update of my 2017 story in 2019 after an unplanned hiatus from May(?) 2017 to January 2019, basically. My sincerest apologies to you kind folks who have found time in your busy lives to read my crummy fanfiction.**

 **Now, for other basic housekeepings:**

 **1\. Do note that this chapter was written after what is now Chapter 7. That used to be Chapter 6.**

 **2\. This story uses material that is not my own. BIONICLE belongs to LEGO. Transformers belongs to Hasbro, and also maybe TakaraTomy.**

 **3\. This story features a large amount of Original Characters as main characters. These characters are probably the definition of overpowered, but I honestly try my hardest to keep it balanced.**

 **4\. Please tell me of any faults that you see. I absolutely enjoyed reading reviews and PMs, and I most likely will continue to. Also, if you've got beef with this story, feel free to express it to me.**

 **06/03/2019: Chapter 6 has been moved to Chapter 5. Also, some minor-term edits.**

* * *

[Pontus POV]

Countless sounds filled the room: the woosh of weapons and arrows flying in the air; the boom of thunder, from lightning smiting Corruption Pests; the noises of Tyrannosaurus, who taking bites out of the beasts; the pew-pew of energon-laser blasts from the Cybertronians; the thumps and stomps coming from Umarak's weighty mech.

"YOOOOOOO JOE! I know what to do. Reggie, Pops, use your Hype-based attacks! That will work!" I heard my son yell. Why he continued to use that nickname for his brother, I will never know, but I heeded his advise none-the-less. I charged my next arrow with Hype Energy, and let it fly. The Corruption Pest (we older Gods were sadly familiar with these beasts) that the projectile hit instantly shrivelled into nothingness, taking the arrow with it.

' _That is not a desirable outcome._ ' I heard Ouranos telepathically relay to me. ' _So, what am I doing, "Pops"?_ '

I sighed, and mentally shot back a response along the lines of "Shutting your mouth and being my meat shield," though less then child friendly.

' _If Genesis, Tafum, or Regalis heard that, you'd never hear the end of it._ ' Ouranos smiled.

"Shut up, airhead." I muttered, firing Hype-charged arrow after Hype-charged arrow. It's a good thing I was trying to kill Corruption Pests, or Ouranos would quickly find him in my sights.

' _Ouch, from my own brother? How disrepectful._ ' Ouranos tried to guilt me, whilst still getting in front of me. I retorted with, ' _We don't even share blood, we just consider each other brothers._ '

' _Is this how it feels to be disow-AAHG IT BIT ME! EW ITS SLIMY!_ '

I shot the Corruption Pest that had grabbed Ouranos' arm, and quickly sent a wave to push away the beasts.

"How fare thee, Thunder King?" I joked, helping up the downed God, who just grumbled. Our chatter died after that, for we were too busy trying to kill the nigh-unkillable. Perhaps this is why Hyporus never liked talking about killing the Pests?

A beam of Hype energy blasted behind me, courtesy of Regalis, who ran beside me and said,

"Watch your six."

That was all that needed to be said, for I turned around and started firing arrows in that direction. Ouranos and I started to fight like we usually did, with our backs to each other, killing whatever was demanding to be killed by attempting to kill us.

A echoing roar echoed through the room, and a shadow loomed over the whole room.

"Uhh... Prime? When did evil beings get that big?" Megatron asked, almost afraid.

"I'd ask your ego, but now is not the time." The red and blue mech simply replied, and the three Cybertronians started firing on the massive Corruption Pest that had made its way into the chamber. Regalis joined them, making quick, precise, Hype-powered slashes on the monster. The King's Scythe continues to amaze me, for it should not be that fast. I continued to pierce normal-sized Corruption Pests, which were about the size of Ratchet, with Hype, as the onslaught had not lessened noticeably.

"GUYS, COVER ME, I'VE GOT A WAY TO SNUFF THE BIG GUY!" Tafum yelled, and the monster roared in response.

' _Ouranos, go help him. I've got me covered._ ' I told my brother.

' _On it. Also, can I petition we call that big Corruption Pest a "Corruption Bug"?_ ' He replied, then performed a (quite excellent) diving block.

"Pontus! Help me!" I heard my wife call. With grim determination (though I knew not why, it's not like we die), I began a barrage of Hype-filled arrows, firing projectiles faster than should be possible. Making my way to Genesis, I shot countless Corruption Pests, or freezing them for later slaying. Umarak's fire swept across the floor, which my wife and I leapt over, which scorched the beasts around us. With them dazed by extreme heat, I was able to take a few easy shots before landing, and continuing my arrow assault.

The monster roared once more, and a cascade of negative emotions washed over all present.

" **Y͛͛ͨ̓ͯo͇̪̭͎̣͌͊u̦̩̼̹̝̥ͫ̚ ̧ͫͦw̄͆i̻̬̲ͪͦ̽̎ͫ̔l͎͈̝̇̿̾͐ͮͮ͌l̳̤͎̥͖̠̎̈́ ̞̖̏̃ͤͪ̀ͬ̈́͝n̲̣͉͚̪̝ͫ͂͂e̲ͧv͓̣̯̝͚̫ͨͥ̏ͅe̮̠̝r̷̫̲͚ͅ ̞̦͈̦̰͕̼̂̄ͤͧ̚͟w̭͂͌̐ͤ̉ͩ͟i͓̰̜̯ͥͮ̏͢ǹ̪̲͔̝͕̖̽.̡̭̳͖̭̮̯̼͗́̚ ̤̺͈̳̈́̽̆M̵̹̳̝̽͑ͩ͑ÿ͚̻ ̉͋ͥ̄ͥ̾͝s̘̼̜͉̫̰̱͘ẽ̻̫̘̹̳̪̉̀̉̚͝r̓̌̅́ͥ̾͏̘͔̮͉̳vͧ̔̈̅͐̕á͓͖̓̋̓̀́̕n̖͍͋̅͜tͧ̆̇͑ͦ̇s͘ ͔͆ͦ̐͐͂ḁ̢̪ͫr͉̻͓̓̈e͔̅͋ͤ̂ ͖̫͖̱̜̏̅̿̈̋̚t̤͍̘ͭ̾o͓̻͓̭ͯ̆̎ͥ̽̊ơ̞̈́͊̎͊̌̀ͪ ͆̈́҉͇̲̭̩̰͇p̲̩̥̮͓ͪͅo̳̓̾͒ͩ̚w̤͚̺̞̪͚̾͋͐e͔̣͈̤̤͐ͦͤ́͒̂̽r̜̪̻̳̼̆͛̍fͨ͐̿̑ͪ͠ü̒ͫ̔͏̣l̓̐̀͐.̜͙̔ͮ͌ͩ** " An ominous voice pressed through our minds.

"Never!" Tafum defiantly yelled. "KAAAMEEEE... KAAAAMEEEE... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A massive Hype Portal opened up above us, and a deluge of Hype energy poured from the opening, dousing everything in the room.


	6. Expositional Expositioning

**Hi again! That was short, eh? Anyways. Announcements:**

 **1\. Shout out to PinkFluffyYran, my younger brother, and the third of everything the previous two shout-outs were.**

 **2\. Chapter 4 has more views than Chapter 1, total.**

 **3\. This story has gotten 21 visitors in May. And 47 views.**

 **4\. I am considering doing a new story, featuring one shots, character bios, and other tidbits of information on "Truly Infinite Possibilities".**

 **If you want to, you can review, and tell me what you want out of this story or the behind-the-scenes. I am open to suggestions, but I do have a general lay out of what I want to happen in this story. I will attempt to accommodate all suggestions at one point or another, but don't hold your breath.**

 **Also if you want, you can follow, flame, favorite, criticize, or whatever else you may want to do.**

 **Bionicle belongs to LEGO. Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

 **WARNING: This is a crossover containing OCs.**

 **20/01/2019: Chapter 6 has been moved to Chapter 7, and has also been rewritten.**

 **06/03/2019: Chapter 7 has been moved back to Chapter 6.**

* * *

[New POV]

Roars and growls were heard, and when the golden rush left, the only enemy left living was the Corruption Bug. It growled defiantly, turned around, and flew away on its demonic wings.

"Well, that was fun." Tafum slurred. "This is a funny-looking bed, wouldn't you say, Reggie?" He asked as he passed out from the massive energy.

"Wow." King Regalis coughed. "That was ce-*cough*- excuse me, that was certainly impressive."

Thousands, millions, billions of those pests lay on the floor, unmoving. Umarak tapped one of his giant mechanical feet on a nearby abomination, and nodded, confirming death.

"We can party later." I stated, my light-hearted voice gaining a slight serious and exsaperated tone. "Where did the Corruption Pests come from? Hyporus was supposed to have killed them all!"

" **They came from a very powerful foe.** " A voice boomed. A very familiar voice. " **A foe Tafum has died to, and will die to again. A foe whose goal is to eliminate any threats to his kingdom.** "

Umarak, Regalis, Optimus, Ratchet, and Megatron looked ready to battle. But Pontus, Genesis, and I were calm. These young, unknowing whippersnappers.

"Hey there, bro." I quickly said, before he could say more.

" **This foe's name is said to bring untold negative consequences to those who cannot deal with its power. He is the opposite of what you all stand for.** "

"Stop." Optimus said. "Who are you, and who is this you speak of?"

" **Neither are questions I can answer directly, but you can learn both from this story I tell, Optimus Prime of Cybertron.** " The all-encompassing voice said. _"_ **In the time before Time, beyond the modern understanding of civilization, the universe was born, created by the Creators and their tool, The Creator.**

" **With this beginning, six shapes appeared. Five were vaguely shaped like a life form, but one was a large, amorphous blob. It was a bright and cheery gold, and expanded out across the whole plane. Slowly, this would evolve into the Gateway of the Hype Stream.**

" **The beings began taking form: The first of them all colored itself green, with red armor; this is Genesis, the Goddess of all of Life itself. The second was very different, with one half growing black, brown, and gold, and the other turning into a blazing fire with oozing lava. This is Gaia, the Earth Shatterer, God of the Planets.**

" **The third and fourth shifted at the same time, one becoming blue with green and white accents, and the fourth becoming white, with green and yellow accents. These formed Pontus and Ouranos, respectively. The fifth being, instead of coalescing and gaining color, expanded, infinitely, becoming the governing forces of the universe; Time and Gravity were his domains. That fifth one is I.** " The voice explained.

"Pardon me, sir." Optimus Prime said, without hesitance. "But how should we believe you if you bring no mention of Primus and Unicron?"

" **Before making Cybertron, we Gods all worked independent of each other, with just cause; we were too volatile around each other. Seeing no benefit from our self-imposed isolations, the Creators chastened us. We were forced to working together, though all previous attempts had failed. So we split ourselves into different areas, thinking that perhaps all our powers were too much to handle. Genesis, Ouranos and Pontus worked on creating a form of life, and Gaia and I created the planet. Lo and behold, it worked. Cybertron was created, and, as the Cybertronians say, 'Primus was born of Life, Water, and Thunder.'**

" **Finally, as our works, which were planets, stars, galaxies, and organisms, began to function independently and self-sufficiently, the Creators created a fail-safe, in case, in an extraordinary event, one of us couldn't regenerate, they could select someone to pick up the slack. This fail-safe expanded into the Hype Stream as well. The Creators actually created something for once, the Infinity Gems. These, you will have to hunt down, and secure, before your foe can. If he does, nobody knows what will happen to this universe, nor any other universe.** "

"So... this is basically third-party rip-off MCU that doesn't credit Marvel for anything?" An awakened Tafum blurted.

"None of this answers who sent the beasts against us, God of Time." Megatron demanded.

" **An intricate, delicate game is being played. I don't know what will happen, but from what can I tell, it seems the Infinity Gems may be resurfacing. Their power has begun to shape space-time once more, and I can only detect 5 of them.** " The voice made an end to his speaking.

"Okay, that's cool and all, but you've dodged the question that Magsy was asking, Timey-Wimey Boy. Who is after the Infinity Gems?" Tafum demanded.

" **Tafum, I advise you to be careful. Just because last time you dealt with these artifacts, you were not as powerful, does not mean you should let your guard down. Everyone, including us Gods, are now simple rag dolls, mere puppets, waiting to be thrown about by the puppeteer, to and fro. As to whom the mastermind is, I think you might just know him. Dare I say, you know him... very well.** "


	7. A God's Journal

**Hi! This is the first new chapter that happens after the Exposition Dump. The plot drop had to happen, sad though it is. That said, how do you feel about this story in general? Is it still good, or has it lost its spark? Tell me these type of things, please. Send me reviews or PMs telling me how gold, trash, or golden trash I am. With that outta the way:**

 **1\. I do not own, nor claim to own BIONICLE or Transformers. BIONICLE (c) LEGO, Transformers (c) Hasbro.**

 **2\. Special thanks to those who have made the effort to get this far.**

 **3\. I hope you have a good day! Enjoy reading.**

 **06/03/2019: Chapter 8 has been moved to Chapter 7.**

* * *

[New POV]

Year 16, Week 3, Day 2 –

It had been three days since the attack of the Corruption Pests, as the Elder Gods call them. We Gods have hosted plenty of ceremonies celebrating the first of hopefully many successful galactic negotiations. The Cybertronians left just yesterday, and already I miss the scientific mind of Ratchet, the medic assisting Optimus Prime. With our guests having left and the streets being cleaned, us Gods have turned to a more pressing matter: the Hunt for the Infinity Gems. According to the source, a mysterious voice, there are six, so it made sense for each of us to go for one Gem. I have been elected to search for the Magma Gem, said to reside in the core of its power.

I know, from centuries battling the Gods, that the Gods' focus is always this planet. How many eons have I sought to destroy them, and yet, here I am among them. Fate is a fickle thing. Who would have thought that new Gods could rise from the meek and humble mortals that this planet bears? Nevertheless, the point I must make is that Okoto Magnus, this planet, is the focal point of the power of the Gods. Here is where we are strongest. If I am to hunt for the Magma Gem, I must search this planet thoroughly and scientifically, as I have adapted to do in my tenure as a God.

Unfortunately, the remaining Gods must go off-planet to search for their Gems, leaving me the sole protector of Okoto Magnus. If Pontus is to be believed, these Gems were scattered after the Infinity War, as their power to great for mortals to handle, let alone have knowledge of. Special individuals were selected to protect these artifacts with their life, and their locations' coordinates sealed away on entirely different planets. I wonder who I will battle to obtain my charge?

Tafum, Pontus' son, is charged to find the Hype Gem, which is appropriate. He must locate Atonu, the Atom, whom Tafum claims is an old friend. I only hope that this Atom isn't the same Atom that fought the Mad Tyrant during the Infinity War. If they be such, they are surely dead, and the Hype Gem would be in vile hands. Ouranos shall find the Aether Gem, hidden within the Sky Fortress, of which was designed by the former God of Earth to be impenetrable. Ouranos' usual style of appearing out of nowhere and breaking everything will not work.

Genesis is tasked with locating the Life Gem. Ouranos says it is on a 'Planet of Whole Metal'. Why does he say such, and what clue does it give? Genesis surely must know, for after she heard the words, she made way to her chambers to prepare for interstellar travel. Pontus is the most proactive I've seen him yet, the go-with-the-flow attitude, that he usually has, has left for a more stern, stormy approach. He asserts that he must find Atlantis, the sunken city of legend. It certainly isn't on Okoto Magnus, so where? Again, off in space, on a different planet. Finally, Regalis will obtain the Force Gem, which belonged to the lost God. It is said to reside in the great void, which has many of us stumped. I, however, suspects it to reside in the Supermassive Black Hole residing in the center of our galaxy. Though, what could withstand that immense gravity, let alone who? Regalis, I presently feel, has the greatest task before him.

In other matters, the state of Okoto is... well. It seems that only the Palace was targeted by the Corruption Pests, so the only damages to repair are there. However, it will be very pricey, as they crashed through the roof, and the room was quite spacious, both vertically and horizontally. The press released news of the attack just today, and tomorrow, the Hunt for the Infinity Gems will be unveiled. How will the people react to these? We were just attacked, and already we are launching off-world? Even to a God, this whole ordeal seems hasty, reactionary. And I, as the resident God, will have to provide answers. How do I answer? With half-truths, or absolute honesty?

I cannot know yet, because I have to prepare for my own hunt. Please, primordial deities, let no issues pop up while we hunt for the artifacts you forged for the Elder Gods. Keep us safe, and guide us and the people as we progress through this tumultuous time.

\- Umarak


	8. Interplanetary Travel

**Hey now. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It was... me attempting to do a small time skip without a bunch of flashbacks, I guess. Here is Chapter 9! (yay...)**

 **1\. Friendly reminder that, despite the answer to life, the universe, and everything is 42 (according to the Hitchhiker's Guide), the answer to life exclusively is what you make of it.**

 **2\. Please review or PM any noticeable flaws you locate. Also tell me if you would or would not mind a series of one-shots about this universe.**

 **3\. I do not own BIONICLE or Transformers. BIONICLE belongs to LEGO, and Transformers to Hasbro and TakaraTomy.**

 **06/03/2019: Chapter 9 has been moved to Chapter 8.**

* * *

[Pontus POV]

The journey to Atlantis was difficult. The mana cost of dissolving his body, and transferring his conscious off-planet (and away from the source of his power) was hefty, and still he only managed to hop to some minor habitable planet with small animal-esque lifeforms. The water he remades himself off was all wrong; the planet itself seemed to revolt against his mere presence. However, he had to stay on this specific planet for a while. And, unfortunately, his travels would be more and more exhaustive the further he was from Okoto Magnus.

A screechy-croak came from something a fair ways off to the side from Pontus. Mildly alarmed, the God of Water glanced to the side, which revealed a small animal(?) just standing on the water's top. But below lay a great beast, shark-like in nature and whale-like in size, the animal thing on the water's surface a mere decoy... A bait. Quickly freezing the water surrounding the bait, Pontus quickly stepped back from the beast. He most definitely did not want to be stuck reforming, especially here of all places.

The intended reaction occurred. The beast leaped from the water, shattering the ice around the prey and revealing the soft underbelly(?) of the predator. And the ever-skillful archer, Pontus, aimed his bow at this weak point, and notched an arrow of hyper-cooled ice.

That day, an aquatic apex-predator crashed into the ground, its poison-purple blood dripping from the arrow wound in its gut.

 *** T * I * P * * T * I * P ***

The following planetary rotations were peaceful, and Pontus was successfully able to meditate. His elemental energy thrummed within him, ready for the next jump through space. Still, Pontus lingered. There was something off about this planet, that much was revealed to Pontus through his meditation. With this in mind, and knowing full well that if he did not deal with it now, he never would, Pontus began navigating the waters of the planet.

As the God of Water gracefully swam, he watched for subtle changes in the water: how much life, what kind of life, acidity, percentage that was actually water. There was a trend, quickly found, of him being completely unable to detect the deepest regions of this planet, even with him forcing his power to go down there. In reality, the things he was scanning were quite simple stuff, but essential for the survival of an aquatic ecosystem.

' _Wow, Genesis must really be rubbing off on me._ ' A thought raced through his mind, the first time an event of this type happened since arrival. That was good, that meant that he was fully prepared for space travel.

To the left a little bit, the percentage of water per volume dropped a subtle amount, though through noticeably non-natural means. Smirking at having found his target, though uneasy about having to go down (a new concept), Pontus dove into the marshy water. ' _The advantages of being the God of Water: I don't need air!_ ' And deeper Pontus went.

The deeper he dove, the less pure the water was, and the harder it was to continue without intervening in the ecosystem, what little of it there was around him. After a few more meters of suffocating non-water-ness around him, Pontus gave up. All he needed was a small layer of pure water coating him, no problem with that. Where the problem lay, however, was the sludge's ability to force itself into his protective layer. In short, the God of Water couldn't keep even water within an inch of him even 50% pure, which was a major problem. And deeper Pontus went.

After a short while, Pontus was slowly, ever-so-gradually, getting more and more exhausted. It definitely didn't hurt that there was basically no water beyond what he summoned. ' _Maybe I do need air._ ' But his current objective, purify this planet, needed completion ASAP. This corruption of water did not bode well for Pontus. There was no life around him anymore. Pontus' self, 'swimming' through the sludge, was alone, trying to locate anything around him. His senses were basically useless, for there was no light beyond what his veins emitted, and very little sound came back. This sludge must've been actively blocking the light and sound, which made everything oh-so-easy. And deeper Pontus went.

It must've been a day since he dove before he found something significant: a large stone door. He had nearly swam right into it. On the other side, he could barely sense a presence, but it was there. Forcing down all anxieties, he began the process of trying to open the door. Its monolithic face, nearly 5 times his height and just as wide, was carved with numerous curves, spirals, and lines, with the occasional amorphous blob scattered about. It unnerved him, but he would open this door, if solely to rid the sludge from the water. And harder Pontus pushed.

Finally, he cracked it open a smidge, not even a whole millimeter, but it was enough. He was elated, then a chill ran down his spine. Murmurings began to echo from the opening.

" **How̕.̧.̵̀. ҉̡K̀͟͜ì̧n̷͢d̡ ̡̛o҉͞f̴̨͝ ҉̵y͡o͞͏u t҉o f̵͡ree͡ ̕͢͠m̷e̡̕, ͘ s̴̶ḿa͠l̀̕l̷͞ d̢̢e̶i̡t͜͝ỳ.̛́ ̵̵ ͡t̀͜ŕ̶̶u̴͢ly ͜d̛͠o ̀͝ḩ́op̴̨e yǫu̢ ̷e͠nj́o̸y̸̨ yo̧͝ur̸͠ ̨̢l̴aşt̨͠ ̕f̢͞e̢͞ẃ m̢͢o͟͟m̡̧͞e̡n̵͢t̴s̸ ̶o̡f̧ ҉̨sa̡n̢͞i͞͡t̵y͠.** "


	9. The Taming of Thunder

**Hey y'all! I'm on fire! (What am I from, Overwatch?) I'd like to thank RangoGamer14, PinkFluffyYran, and Moore98Luke for favoriting and following this story, oh-so-long ago, in May of '17, if you can believe how long it's been. Please, if you are enjoying this story, and want to get more of my writing, I've got a series of one-shots planned. Send me plot points you would like explained, and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Also, this is the newest chapter after removing the Tafum Angst bit from the Chapter 1 spot. Beyond that,**

 **• Please leave a review, and follow/favorite if you like this stuff! Those literally encourage me to keep on being passionate.**

 **• I do not belong BIONICLE (which belongs to LEGO) or Transformers (which belongs to Hasbro and TakaraTomy).**

 **• However, I do own my OCs, of which there are a whole shwack-load of.**

* * *

[Ouranos POV]

Regalis was nice to travel with, but he was too bound to the rules to be much use to me in my dealing with Boreas. Now, you see, Boreas was once my trusted lieutenant, leading my armies in my conquests against The Destructror, back in the day. However, after that first war, he retired gracefully, and settled into a more passive leadership position. And, as it turns out, Gaia entrusted the Aether Gem with my old friend. How fitting.

I manifested on Brotsid 5, the planet that Boreas had settled on, in the only place I could, which was lavishly designed and beautifully built. It seems that the limit was intentional. And not even half a minute passed before a welcoming procession arrived. There were trumpets, trombones, and tubas, as well as all sorts of woodwind and percussion instruments, all playing a motivating and well-greeting piece of music. And in the midst of the horns and drums, there was Boreas and a few assistants.

The piece finished, after what must've been 5 minutes, and Boreas smiled.

"Welcome, Lord Ouranos, to your Santuary. How kind of you to bless us with your presence." His voice, gruff and smooth, introduced me to the scene before me.

"Why, thank you, General Boreas. I trust that you are staying well?" I replied courteously.

"Yes, indeed I am. Please, follow me, milord." The procession began to disassemble and scatter, after what must've been their cue to start leaving. The assistants, Boreas, and I began walking along a lavish concrete path towards a tall, mushroom-shaped structure, which had lightning crackling to and from the metal bits around the building. Boreas continued, "What is the cause of your visit, milord?"

"Well, I wish it were under better conditions, but we both know that, were there better conditions, I would not have arrived. The Palace of the Gods back home was attacked. Corruption Pests swarming everywhere."

"That is surprising and dreadful news, considering they were rendered extinct by the First Destructor War." Boreas replied, calmly yet quickly.

"Then you know what I need, yes?" I asked, hopeful that this would be quick, for I wanted to beat Pontus and Umarak. However, Boreas must;ve known of my desire for haste, because he squashed those dreams without skipping a beat, and replied,

"Those around us are not exactly individuals with clearance."

We got to the building, and I could tell that this was where the Aether Gem lay in wait. My instincts pushed my power outward, trying to tame and contain this rogue power under my domains, but I forced it back to myself. That was when I knew that I was in for a fun time. That Gem practically _called_ to me, asking to be taken, asking to be used, asking to -

I once more suppressed my thoughts. This was a dangerous train of thought, one I did not want to continue. Once I had the Gem, now that would be a blast, with all that power. But I knew there was a reason, a focus. My lightning-like tendency to be distracted would be an absolute pain to keep quiet.

"Lord Ouranos?" Boreas gently reminded me that there was business to deal with. "Are you sure you want the Gem?" Clearly, we were inside the building now.

"Yes, General. The Pests were not randomly attacking, as they do; there were too many of them working cohesively for that conclusion. There must have been a mastermind behind the plot, but I don't know who. According to my brother, the incorporeal one, Tafum knows the punk. The Gods, though, have no clue as to who he is. Tafum knows a lot of people, multiple of whom know about the Gems. This could be Cryzander the Arrow, or one of the Sizeshifters, or even the Robot, Excavor."

"Milord, if I may? I've only seen you nervous once before, and that was at the dawn of the First Destructor War. I'll donate the troops I have been gathering for such an event." I must have looked quite surprised, for he amended his statement with, "This universe is not a peaceful one. One of the countless conflicts would have garnered your attention, and also have required you to have an army. This scenario was, in my eyes, inevitable. You Gods are too attached to let a major conflict slide under your feet."

I wants to say, 'Oh, if you knew what happened on Okoto because of that attachment, and also the lack of it, dear Boreas. Powerful immortals are more monstrous than a mortal with ill intent and the means to enact that will.' Instead, I said,

"Sure thing. Now, when can I get the Gem?"

"Are you worthy of the Gem?" Came his simple answer, which wasn't really an answer. Mortals are lucky, they get wisdom in their old age. Immortals don't have an old age to get wisdom with.

"How can my worth be determined, Boreas? It called to me, the elemental focus within it wanted to reunite with me!" I exclaimed, finding my emotions and elemental power reaching a peak. His eyes glanced over me, taking note of my tensed posture, how I reacted, and the field of power surrounding him and I. He focused on my eyes for a longer while, and our staring contest probably lasted a solid 10 minutes.

"The Gem speaks to you now. It spoke to me, ever so briefly, just a moment ago. Take it. Claim your birthright, God of Thunder." My general finally said. "And take the army I have. Store them, keep them ready. Fate will not spare you of combat, not while you are in a war in which you are a main combatant."

I rose, thanking my old friend for his hospitality and welcoming party, before leaving the room we were in to head towards the Gem. Its power thrummed through my veins, my electric-yellow glow becoming more radiant by the step.

Soon ( _but not soon enough_ ), I was in the room where the Aether Gem was waiting ( _for me_ ). Its brilliant yellow glow was only surpassed by my own in the dark room. Bolts of lightning were striking the roof and floor closest to it, holding it in place, and a whirlwind encompassed the air around the powerful artifact ( _that belonged to me_ ). As I strode closer, lightning began diverting itself away from the Gem, and striking me instead. The powerful jolts of electricity both hindered me and strengthened me. My hand streched out ( _towards what belonged to me originally, and never should have left. The Gem is once more mine!_ ) My hand hovered, just a second, before I grabbed the Aether Gem.


End file.
